User blog:Holhol1235/Seen In The Eye
Um, I don't think any of you know me, so... I decided to introduce myself. I'm Holhol1235, but you can call me Holhol, Holli or Hol. Um, I've made some edits on this Wiki, but nothing major. I enjoy Fire Emblem, though, I only own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. I'm planning on getting Shadow Dragon and possibly get Path of Radiance on Amazon, though, I'm going to snoop around used game stores before I do that. Um, I recently finished my first playthrough of Radiant Dawn yesterday. IT WAS AMAZING! ^_^ Um, I've already started on the second playthrough. I have a lot of freetime on my hands. Um, here are my favorite characters from the game (in order of how I like them): *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Sothe Sothe] - HE'S AWESOME! Sothe is just awesome. He's also a really good unit in the earlier chapters, however, he doesn't really become useful again until late in the game. He has a sad background of some sort, which is probably why I like him so much. I like his personality a lot. He's very serious and he's protective of Micaiah. He also rarely smiles. I just really like him. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Geoffrey Geoffrey] - Geoffrey is amazing! He's the commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. It urks me how little he's playable, but I did use him quite frequently when he was avaible. I was able to get him to 3rd tier. I soloed with him on the Crimean Royal Knights chapters, because everybody else sucked. I like his personality a lot, as well. Serious and protective of Queen Elincia. Yeah, very similar to Sothe... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Micaiah Micaiah] - Micaiah is STELLAR!!! Yeah. I don't like her as a unit because she's weak and other stuff. Annoying when she gets killed with one hit. Though, I like her personality a lot. I really can't think of anything more to say... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Pelleas Pelleas] - I don't know why, but Pelleas is amazing. He's one of my favorite characters. He's all prince-ish and noble and whatnot. Really cool. And a really good personality. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Ranulf Ranulf] - I personally never use laguz for the sole purpose that when they shift back to their human-type form, they're weak. However, Ranulf is one of the few exceptions. I use Laguz Stone with him. He's also pretty funny. Also pretty cheeky and whatnot. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Naesala Naesala] - One of my favorite units, because he's a laguz royal and he doesn't shift back to human-type form. He's awesome. I also like his personality. He risks everything for his country, which is respectable. However, because of this, he's betrayed other laguz, and their not on friendly terms with him. But, he's cool just the same. *'The Herons: Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne' - I had to put the Herons onto the same list. They're all awesome, and I honestly can decide which of the 3 is better. They're pretty useful, and I normally send them out for battle, but I seldom use them. I keep them in the corner, sending them out when I feel it's safe. THEY'RE WAY TO FRAGILE, MAN! I love Rafiel's passive and serene nature. Reyson's bravery is also very cool. And then there's Leanne, who's stubborn yet compassionate. They all rocks my socks. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Elincia Elincia] - Elincia, Queen of Crimea. She's an awesome royal of sorts. She's a decent unit, though, I use her as a healing unit more then a fighter. She also doubts her ability to rule her country, which is obviously not true, as she's a really good Queen. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Ike Ike] - Ike, the hero and stuff. Some people might be wandering why he's so low on the list? Well, the truth is that I like him a lot. Infact, all these people are extremely high on the list, just, it's still in order and all. Awesome mercenary stuff, man. He's a really good unit. I often use him as live bait for the Bishops and Saints who have Sleep, as he normally takes no-1 damage when another unit attacks him, which is useful. Also really serious and what not. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lucia Lucia] - Awesome character. Also protective of Elincia. Calm and wise all the same. I like her, just not as much as her brother Geoffrey. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Titania Titania] - Amazing! Titana is a really good unit, and one of my favorite characters. Um... yeah... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Nephenee Nephenee] - My best unit. I like her personality, but there was still major room for character improvement. She's really strong and dodges almost all of her attacks. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Aran Aran] - Honestly, I don't like his personality at all. However, he's a powerful unit. I didn't get a chance to promote him until the 3rd part, but it was worth it. He's powerful and I'd strongly suggest taking the time to promote him. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Sanaki Sanaki] - Awesome. She is a pretty good unit, though I remain catious when using her, often attacking units from behind another unit of mine. Also, she has a cool personality (how many times have I used the word personality?). *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Shinon Shinon] - Great unit. He was really helpful in many chapters. And great personality. Sarcastic and cold and stuff... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Mia Mia] - Good unit. Great personality. *The list goes on, and I'm getting to lazy to continue. Yeah, so... bye! Category:Blog posts